


The Angel Across the Hall

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert: You live in a small apartment on your own with a small job to your name. You'd be quite happy living this way as long as you live if you weren't constantly pestered by a supernatural being who seems to have taken a liking to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name's Gabriel,dove

You lay awake in bed like you had been doing for the last three hours. You had tossed and turned. You'd flipped your pillow and the covers several times but you just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. You were exhausted, but that didn't mean anything. The sound of loud music echoed through your apartment and through to your bedroom, your neighbor obviously had no wish to sleep tonight. Your head was aching, throbbing. No matter what you did the pain wouldn't end. Finally you got up out of bed and stomped out of your room, flicking the light on as you walked. You were on a mission. The sound of the music from across the hall grew louder as you came closer. You opened your apartments front door and walked over to your neighbors door, almost hammering the door down, knocking on it.

You stood at the door waiting furiously for whoever lived there to open up. It didn't take too long before the door cracked open wide, revealing a short man wearing a black t shirt and- just a pair of boxers. You glanced down then straight back up in embarrassment. The man smiled at you as if he'd done nothing wrong, but boy were you about to correct him. Or at least you were before you fell to the floor with a thud and a loud grunt. You sat up to see a lap dog standing on your lap, wagging it's tail up at you. 

“Skip! Bad dog!” The man yelled, picking him up and putting him back in the apartment. He closed the door on him so he couldn't come out for the time being. And that's when he turned back to you, sat on the floor with a really pissed off facial expression.

“Sorry about that...he doesn't often like new faces...for some reason he likes yours.” You were about to stand up and speak but the man crouched down and pulled you up with him.

“You look like you're having a rough night, sweet heart.” He smiled sympathetically. 

“Yeah? Might have something to do with not being able to sleep.” You scowled at him, backing away a little. Your arms were crossed and your eyebrows furrowed. But all the man did was stare blankly at you. 

“Right- how's that got anything to do with me, sugar?” You rolled your eyes.

“Oh I don't know, maybe it's my headache, or maybe it's because some jerk can't find the down button for his crappy music!” Gabriel's face fell. 

“Oh that.”

“Oh that!” You mocked back. He cocked an eyebrow at you before the most peculiar thing happened. The strange, annoying man clicked his fingers once and the music shut off entirely, just like that. Needless to say you were stunned. “How did you....” You stopped half way. Something in your gut told you to back away, to go back into your apartment and lock your doors. So you did. You couldn't utter as much as a thanks, you just backed away and closed the door. Leaving the man staring in confusion.

You had made sure every door was locked before you finally got back into bed. Despite the final peace and quiet, you still found no rest. If the headache would vanish perhaps you would find sleep easy but it simply wouldn't budge. You turned to your side with a sigh. But soon after that sigh you let out a shriek, which was quickly muffled by that man's hand. What the hell was he doing in your bed? How could he have possibly gotten in? Your mind went straight to that obvious thought of 'murder'. You tried to make a run for it but he grabbed you and pulled you close to him with a smirk. You were close to tears now, from the stress, the pain, the fear. But all the man actually did was lift two fingers up to your head. All the pain you could feel, anywhere in your body, faded. Just like that it left. The man's smirk left with it and turned into a genuine smile. 

“Better?” He asked. Your heart was beating loud and fast, like the sound the hooves of a horse make when galloping as fast as it can. You nodded.

“W-” The man noticed your breathing was heavy and he moved away from you slightly. “What are you.....?” You asked, voice quiet. 

“My name's Gabriel,dove.” 

“....Gabriel....” You repeated. He nodded.

“The archangel.” Gabriel now added. 

“How did you get in here?!” You didn't mean to, but you yelled out your question. “I locked every door and window....” 

“I just told you, I'm an archangel.” He checked his watch quickly. “And I have things to do. I can't stick around curing headaches all day you know, I do have a job.” He got up out of your bed and started walking to the bedroom door. 

“What job does an archangel god damn have? You're a lunatic!” 

“Well you're not wrong. I have a day job though as a trickster. You should research them some time. We have very flexible hours too, plenty of time for- well.” He glanced at your bed then at you.

“Get out.” You ordered. His eyebrows wiggled and he vanished. 

Admittedly, that man...archangel...whatever. Well he down right frightened the crap out of you. But he had a strange warmth to him too, the kind of warmth that made you feel safe. Which was odd because- well. Why would anybody feel safe around some random guy who let himself into your apartment? Well. You, apparently. 


	2. Please Tell Me The Dog's Not Coming

For a man you'd met once, you sure were thinking about him a lot. So much so you actually wanted to see him again. You were unsure if it was because you actually wanted to see _him_ or to see if you were going crazy and if he actually existed. You were beginning to think it was just a dream. You spent most of your time thinking about that night, about him. About what he looked like, what his voice sounded like. Before you knew it you were beginning to crush on him. Not just a little crush either, it was a deep crush. You couldn't get away from it. Before you went to bed you imagined him laying there next to you. You knew you were screwed as soon as you started imagine stupid crap like that. 

You'd just finished working your shift at the local coffee shop and were walking up the stairs to your apartment. Walking up the 5 flights of stairs was the only exercise you ever got, a good thing considering how little you did anything. All you did was work, read, eat and sleep. You had no friends in the city so you stuck to yourself mostly. 

As you walked up the last few steps, huffing and puffing with every step, you heard the sound of clicking. You came to the top of the stairs and saw Gabriel unlocking his apartment door. His dog was sat next to him with his tongue hanging out and his leash wrapped around Gabriel's legs. 

“Skip- I swear- as soon as we get back inside I will give you what for!” The dog whined before turning around to see you giggling quietly to yourself. The dog barked at you straight away and before Gabriel could do anything, the dog was running toward you as you walked to your own door, Gabriel came crashing to the floor. The leash still wrapped around his legs. He let out a loud grumble.

“SKIP!!” He roared. The dog was standing on his two back paws, his front two on your legs. You tried not to laugh, but obviously you couldn't. Who wouldn't laugh at that though? It was true comical genius. You picked up the dog who was ferociously wagging his tail at you. Holding him close to you and petting him gently you looked down at the angry man, tangled up with messy hair. Now that was a beautiful site. _**Woah.**_ You thought to yourself. _**_____, I did not know you were so kinky.**_ You internally slapped yourself before smiling at Gabriel.

“Maybe you need to train your dog a bit.” He grumbled in response. 

“Maybe you could train him for me, he seems to love you for some reason.” He struggled, but somehow he sat up and began untangling his legs. After about a minute he'd managed to get free and finally rose to his feet. 

“Can I have my dog back, please?” He asked, lowering his eyebrows suspiciously at you and walking closer with his arms out. Skip snarled at him, Gabriel jumped back a bit. _**Oh christ, ____. What have you gotten yourself into? Getting between a man and his dog was a bad idea.**_

“Skip!” You scolded the dog. “That is no way to treat your best friend. Be nice...” Gabriel was watching you as you were talking to _his_ dog. 

“Maybe you should keep him.....he never listens to me anyway. I don't think he even likes me.” You looked up at him, his eyes grew wide and sad as he turned his back on you and the dog. He started walking back into his apartment. 

“Dumb dog...” He mumbled to himself. You couldn't see how upset he was but obviously the dog could sense it. Skip leapt right out of your hands, barking as he did. 

“Gabriel!” You yelled but it was no use, Gabriel was on the floor again and the dog was stood on his chest, licking all over his face. You giggled to yourself. 

“I wouldn't count on it. Seems he likes you a lot...” He sat up, hugging his dog close with a goofy grin on his face. You gave them a smile before unlocking your apartment door, ready to throw yourself on the sofa and relax. 

 

“Hey, wait!” You turned your head to see Gabriel again, holding skip tight. He was right behind you. You stared at him waiting for him to say something. “You never told me your name...” _**Damn it. If he knows your name you're so screwed. I mean sure, imagining him next to you is one thing but imagining him calling your name is so much worse.**_

 

“My name's '________'” _**Why the hell did you do that?**_

 

“________, huh?” _**My god his voice is beautiful.**_ Too late. You were in deep. You'd think after years and years of crushes you'd get used to them, but no. “Cute name.” Your face turned bright red and you turned away from him quickly to hide it. 

 

“Uh...thanks....” You said quietly. You opened your door and walked inside, placing your bag down on the kitchen counter, next to the door. You turned around to close and lock the door but the man's damn dog ran in and made itself at home on your sofa. 

 

“Do you mind?” You called over to the dog. “I just got back from work, any other day. Sure you can take over my sofa. But right now I'd like to spread myself out on it for a few hours....so.....vamoose, dog.” You were stood at the door with your hands on your hips. 

 

“Skip, come on. We were having a moment and you ruin it by cheating on me! Come on!” Gabriel walked past you, going to pick the dog up. Every time the man went to pick him up he growled at him, making him flinch and jump back. 

 

“I'm really sorry, ____” He smiled awkwardly back at you and you sighed. You thought it may be worth trying to move the dog yourself. So you walked over.

 

“Skip....I have had a really stressful day at work, okay? And this? It's not helping! So either you move now of your own accord or I pick you up and throw you out myself.” The dog licked your hand then got up and moved to the other side of the corner and sat himself down there. 

 

“Oh my god! What is with your dog?!” You screamed at Gabriel. He swallowed hard. 

 

“I'm sorry I really don't know how to move him-”

 

“Have you thought maybe he knows you're afraid of him biting you so he knows he doesn't have to listen to you? You gotta show him you're boss and he's not. It's just like wolf packs.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Yes. He's got himself down as alpha.” Gabriel stared at the dog for a few seconds before grabbing him, ignoring his barking and snarling. 

 

“Bad dog.” He carried him out, despite the fact he was biting him. He rushed over to his apartment and threw the dog in, closing the door before he could run back out. It was just you and Gabriel now, staring at each other. He was panting and to be honest, you felt bad for him. 

 

 

“Do you want a cup of coffee? Or tea...or.....I don't know what I even have in.” You don't know why or how but for some reason it just came out of your mouth and you offered him a hot drink. Even though you were stressed and really wanted a nice hot bath and an early night. But you could tell Gabriel was stressed out too, he deserved a sit down away from his mutt. The man looked at you surprised. 

 

“I know what it's like being stressed, Gabe.” 

 

“We've met twice and you're nicknaming me?” 

 

“I don't fancy saying Gabriel all the time, it's too long.” He laughed at you. 

 

“Hot chocolate would be nice. But-”

 

“It's okay if you don't want to, I'm sure you've got things to do and everything.” You turned back to your apartment, full of regret. What were you thinking? Offering him a drink. Pathetic really.

 

“Oh...I was gonna say ''Could we go to a coffee shop or something instead.''” _Oh._ You turned back around to see him smiling nervously at you, was it a nervous smile though? You couldn't tell.

 

“Oh....I- uh....I don't know...” He noticed how shy you'd gone and him walking closer to you did not help your situation. 

 

“Like a date....if you want.” He'd gotten uncomfortably close to you now. You weren't sure what to do, you didn't even have enough money to go out and buy a coffee. But you really wanted to go with him. You liked the guy, a lot. But how could you go with no money?

 

“You know- being an archangel and all. I can read thoughts if I want to.” Your heart felt like it had stopped. You'd forgotten about that weird night- he can't be human to have done all that...so, he can't be lying, right? He must be what he says he is. But that'd mean an archangel wanted to go for coffee with you. Try saying that sentence to anybody and you'd be thrown straight into to a mental asylum.

 

“______. A date. Stop worrying about your purse for once, it's a date, I pay.” You were staring at your feet thinking when his hand was suddenly cupping one side of your face. You stared up at him suddenly, you were nervous as a school girl. 

 

 

The nerves were half there because your crush just asked you out for coffee. But the other half of the nerves were because your crush wasn't even human, you didn't know if you could trust him at all. But, it wasn't like you had anything to loose. 

 

“Come on, dove. You can trust me, I'm an archangel. You'll never be in danger with me around.” 

 

“I don't- I don't know...I'm sorry. I'm having a little trouble dealing with the fact that you're not....you're not....”

 

“-Human?” Gabriel chuckled at you, taking his hand away and holding it up flat in front of your face. You looked up at him, confused. Why was he pushing his hand in front of your face? Before long you had your answer. From his hand a drop of water appeared and from the tiny drop of water you could see something red forming. It was small at first, like a ripple. But then it grew bigger and bigger as the water drop expanded itself. Eventually the red water drop grew a texture and after a few seconds it began to grow petals, red petals. It was a rose. A beautiful red rose had appeared from nothing in the palm of Gabriel's hand. After a while it was so clear in form. It had a stalk with it now, he picked it up from his hand and handed it to you. Well you were in too much shock to speak, you simply looked into Gabriel's eyes, your own wide. You took the rose from him and lifted it to the tip of your nose. It smelt so real. 

 

“Believe me now?” Gabriel asked. You nodded without having thought it over. “Good. Now how about that drink?” His mouth grew into a huge smile when he saw you nodding again. 

 

 

You were both still stood outside your apartment door. And even though you were closer to the door, Gabriel was the one who closed it. He must have done it on purpose, he got so close to you, not even caring to go around you to close the door, he just snaked one arm around your back and pulled you close as he locked your door. You'd realised before long that he had you backed against your front door and you were shorter than him so naturally you felt intimidated at how close he was. You could feel his breath on your neck. You thought he might try something until you heard the whining of a particularly annoying dog at the door of the archangel's apartment. 

 

“Please tell me the dog's not coming.” You stated. The archangel laughed.

 


	3. You Look Cute When You Blush

For the most part, not much was said at the coffee shop. Gabriel mostly sat there and looked at you, watched you as you drank. He'd ordered the sweetest drink they had to offer, whilst you'd gone for a typical hot chocolate. He also loaded his with more and more sugar. How his teeth were clean, you'd never know. But they were. Gabriel had taken you to a small, cosy, warm coffee shop in some back street somewhere. You'd never even known it was there. It was almost empty, that may be because it was getting somewhat late now or because it was in a backstreet. Perhaps both. The lack of people fit the mood perfectly though. The air wasn't awkward or full of nerves, you were relaxed. You could feel no tension at all.

Well, that was when you looked around. As soon as you were drawn back to the man opposites eyes, then the tension showed its face. The way they stared at you, as if gouging into your soul, like they were searching for something. It was unnerving to say the least. You spent a few moments gazing back into his eyes as he watched you. They were bright, golden, the colour of the sun light. And they bore into you. You could see so much emotion at once, just by glancing at them. You could see everything. They were wide eyed, full of fire. They were the eyes of a young excited man seeking a life of fun, but they too were full of fear. It was clear to you now, this man had had some bad experiences in his life time. It was his eyes in fact that proved he was no man.

“So are we going to have a conversation or are you just going to stare at my eyes till you're done drinking? Not that I'm complaining about looking at your eyes.” Gabriel finally broke the silence, chuckling after speaking. You choked a little whilst swallowing a little of your drink.

“Sorry. I'm just- not very good at talking...” You stared at your drink.

“Well you're fine when you're angry. If I didn't know better I'd say you'd gone shy around me.” You began pulling at your sleeves in a nervous manner. You'd have been happy to do so for the remainder of the time until Gabriel caught your hands on the table, holding them down with his own. Your eyes grew wide along with the blush that was stampeding across your cheeks.

“See? You're blushing, that proves it.”

“ _Shut up.”_ You cursed. Whenever somebody mentions blushing, of course you blush harder. 

“But you look cute when you blush.” He teased you more, rubbing his thumbs in circles on your hands.

“Shut up about the blushing!” The archangel bit his lip at how wound up you got. He was trying hard not to laugh at you, but he failed. He let go of your hands and covered his face, laughing and snorting at you. You whacked him playfully on the arm.

“It's not funny!” You complained, with a light pout.

“Oh now _that_ is cute.” You were blushing again. 

“Stop it! The hot chocolate is enough, I don't want my face being this warm too!” Gabriel giggled at you. You had to admit, for an archangel, he was pretty damn adorable when he giggled like that. After calming down from laughing he picked up his half empty drink and downed the rest, smiling like an idiot at you when he placed the cup back down. It was your turn to laugh now at the sight of Gabriel with a cream mustache. He didn't even know why you were giggling so much, you just couldn't look at him without cracking up

“Something wrong?” You snorted at his question, shaking your head.

“Nope, nothing.” You grinned. Gabriel was narrowing his eyes at you.

“_______.” He glared at you. 

“You might have a little something.....above your lips.” 

“My nose? That's been there a long time, took you a while to notice.” You burst out laughing at him now and he joined in, picking up a napkin and wiping above his mouth.

“Thanks for letting me know anyway, I wouldn't have done the same for you though I'm afraid.”

You scowled at him.

“You're a douche-bag.” 

“Correction. I'm a hot douche-bag. And you know it.” You rolled your eyes and finished drinking your hot chocolate as quick as the burning liquid would allow you to.

Gabriel stood up and put on his coat, you following in pursuit. As you stepped out the coffee shop door a sharp wind pierced your face and you heard a light, soft crunch beneath your feet. It had been snowing the entire time you were inside with Gabriel.

“Aw, no way! Snow! I love snow!” Why did that sound like a bad thing to you? You had the feeling you were going to be ambushed by snow if you didn't get home quick now. It was the smirk Gabriel gave you and the way his eyes lit up at the site of the freshly fallen snow.

“I guess winter finally found it, huh?”

“Hm. I love winter. It's beautiful.” He spoke softly, gazing at you in the backstreet. You swallowed and looked away quickly, shoving your hands in your pockets to keep them warm. You really wish you'd brought your hat and scarf now.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked, wrapping a bright red scarf around your neck. “Did you forget I can read minds if I chose to?” He chuckled. You had forgotten about that.

“Wait, have you been reading my mind the entire evening?” Your temper began to grow as you spoke.

“What? No! Sweetheart, I promise. I only ever read minds if it's an accident, I need to or I just want to know what you're thinking. Which does sound like all the time actually....but I swear it's not! I like surprises.” He was smiling nervously at you, snow blaring in his face. “Do you want a hat too?” He asked, trying to break the ice. You chuckled, nodding your head. A matching red hat appeared on your head as you were nodding.

You began walking toward the exit to the backstreet, Gabriel ran a little to catch up with you, sliding his arm through the gap between your side and your arm. Interlacing both of your arms as you walked, him pulling you closer to keep you warm. It didn't take too long to get back home to your apartments. You'd kept close for the entire walk home. As you entered the building where you both lived, you began walking toward the staircase.

“You know if we go in the lift, we have exactly 5 floors time to make out in.”

“What?!” You were startled by how abrupt he was. He let out a hearty laugh.

“I'm kidding, sweet cheeks!” He beamed at you, following you up the stairs. It took you a good five minutes to get to the top, the stairs were always so tiring to climb up. By the time you got to the top you could hear a familiar whining, coming from a dog.

“I'll see to you now, Skip...” Gabriel warned through the door. You turned to him and smiled.

“Um...thanks for... the drink...and....well I uh.....” You were stammering, you didn't know what to say exactly. You'd never been on a date of any sorts. You were about to take another shot at your sentence when Gabriel leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to your cheek, sending a rush of butterflies to your stomach and heat to your face. You'd gone so red now. You took one glance at him then straight to the floor, swallowing hard. You could feel Gabriel's hand linger on your face, cupping it.

“You're welcome, sweet, _______” You both spent a few moments stood there, Gabriel just didn't move. He stood there watching you, a smile plastered on his face. You felt bad for how awful you had thanked him, so you gave him your best smile and held his hand on your face for a moment of bliss before he winked at you and walked back into his apartment.

“Goodnight, _______.” He called, finding his way inside.


	4. You Don't Know?

The next day you woke, opening the curtains to see a deep layer of freshly fallen snow. It was still snowing, but faintly. You had to admit it was beautiful to see after the summer you'd had. But you predicted by the time you got to the end of your work day you would be sick of the sight of snow. It was around eight o'clock in the morning when your alarm had set off and woke you from your sweet dream. A sweet dream about Gabriel, that was. You didn't want to wake up.

After getting yourself ready for work you had a quick bite to eat and a usual every-morning hot drink before leaving your apartment, off to work. On your way out you stood and stared at Gabriel's apartment door for a few moments before smiling to yourself and setting off down the staircase.

On your way to work you thought of nothing but Gabriel. It was still a little dark out and there were few people around. Maybe half a dozen, scattered about waiting for shops to open. Nothing could distract you from that man's face. Even the crunching of the snow beneath your feet had no impact on your desire for the man. No. _Archangel. And what a beautiful archangel he was._ You blushed, recalling him kissing you on the cheek last night. But then, you stopped yourself in your thoughts. _**You're getting too deep. You need to stop.**_ You thought to yourself. _**It was just a coffee shop. Just a kiss on the cheek.**_ You tried to convince yourself that it was nothing, he was nothing. He wouldn't care about you, why would he even like you? You're a simple human, you don't have anything to give, nothing special. No doubt he probably needed a break away from his dog. You were trying to convince yourself these things so not to be disappointed when he ignores you the next time you see him. _Oh but you still kept thinking about him and those glistening bliss-filled eyes._

Serving hot drinks to everybody all day wasn't the most fun you could have, but it got you a little bit of money and it got you out of the house. Plus it had its good points, like catching up with regulars or actually socializing with your own species for once. Today though? Just a typical boring old day it seemed. Bar the snow. Everything was exactly the same. It was just you and another girl in today, but she mostly had her work in the back.

The bell at the door rang to let you know you had a customer. The cool wind from outside whisked up a few napkins as the person came in, brushing them across the counter and onto the floor. You were about to go pick them up once you'd finished cleaning the machine a little where it had spilt but then you saw the person pick them up in the corner of your eye. The person came up to the counter and rested their arms on it, looking up at the menu. You finished cleaning up the mess at the back, binning the wipes you'd used and spinning around to see........Gabriel. Your heart stopped. 

“You know, I almost didn't recognise you in your apron.” The archangel chuckled at you, his dimples showing as he did. “I was going to ask for the sweetest thing you've got but then I realised walking in here, I can't order you.” A few people chuckled in the background, you blushed again.

“That was.....cheesy.” You ducked your head a little. 

“Don't act like you don't like it.” Gabriel challenged you. 

“I can get you a hot chocolate with cream if you like....” You offered, you'd never felt so awkward. 

“That sounds good to me, sugar.” You turned around as quick as you could, avoiding him seeing your blush again. You made him his hot chocolate, adding the cream and some chocolate sprinkles along with it. You even put a marshmallow in it for him before you placed it on the tray along with 10 sugars you had just picked up.

“I'm assuming 10 is enough.” You laughed, pushing the tray toward him. He beamed at you in response.

“That's $2.50....” You said quietly and he gave you the money. You were taken off guard by his hand gliding across yours when you'd taken the money from him. You expected nothing but a wink afterwards but instead he gave you a sincere smile which you returned.

\- - - 

At the end of the day the coffee shop was empty and you were left to lock up and clean the tables. You had finished everything you could and were finishing the last few tables now. You noticed somebody sat in the dark corner.

“Sir? We're closing now so you're going to have to leave.....” You said, walking over, cleaning the table next to him. It was Gabriel. “Oh....you're still here?” 

“Waiting for you to finish work, dove.” He snapped his fingers and the entire place was spick and span. 

“Why didn't you do that earlier on?”

“I wasn't sure we were alone.” You hadn't realised you were alone with him, it had just hit you and it made you a little nervous. 

You began moving swiftly across the floors toward the counter. You walked around it and then into the back to get your apron off, hanging it up. You walked out and put your coat in to see Gabriel stood there, waiting for you at the other side of the counter. You then put your hat and scarf that Gabriel had given you on, walking around the counter to meet him. You'd already switched off everything in the back and had locked all of the doors. 

“Right......so why are you waiting for me, anyway?” You asked, staring up at those eyes of his. 

“You don't know?” He furrowed his eyebrows at you.

“....Know?” You asked again. Gabriel took a few steps, sealing any gap between you two, including your lips and his. He was kissing you, passionately too. You were in too much shock to do much for a few moments but eventually you pulled him closer, kissing him back just as passionately. And for one short moment it felt like gravity had gone, you were floating with Gabriel amongst the stars. There was nothing like that kiss, nothing you had ever experienced. It was magic. It was paradise. It was the moment you truly believed in love.

When the two of you broke apart you spent a few seconds stood close, holding each other and breathing heavily. It was clear you both had felt that spark between you. Without further ado Gabriel grabbed your hand and held it, walking out the coffee shop with you, he snapped his fingers once more to lock everything up so you didn't have to let go of his hand. The two of you walked in the snow again, together until you were back home. You talked a little on the way back, about the dog mostly and a lot of laughter was shared at Skip and Gabriel's antics. 

“Good night, beautiful, _____” Gabriel said, holding you close to him outside your apartments. You smiled up at him. You needed sleep desperately but _boy,_ the way he was holding you? You wanted to stay like that forever. But you couldn't. The two of you said your proper good byes and before you left him he kissed you once more, holding your face whilst he did. You had obviously been wrong in your thoughts this morning, about him using you as an excuse to get away from the dog. There was no way that a kiss like that was meaningless to either person. It was impossible. 


	5. Let's have some fun then, huh?

The next few days were incredibly busy with it being the weeks up to December. Everybody was rushing around, panicking about buying enough things to celebrate their perfect Christmas. You however did not care much for all of the hassle. You had no friends nor family, you'd be spending our time alone this Christmas, maybe you'd have a small tree in the corner of the room, but it'd be unnoticeable. You'd most likely sleep all day.

Today you were having a very well deserves day off from your hectic day to day job in a coffee shop. You were going out for a walk around the city/town _(wherever you live)_ but on your way out, wrapped up all cosy and warm, you could hear a rather loud archangel cursing inside his apartment, followed by canine yapping. You giggled quietly to yourself before locking your apartment behind you. Gabriel must have heard because you could hear foot steps coming closer from inside where he lived but in all honest you weren't in the mood for awkward conversations or sweet talk, you just wanted your day off and your walk so you sped up and hurried to the stairs.You practically flew down the stairs, pretending you couldn't hear the archangel calling you.

"_______?" He called down the stairs. "________! Hey!" He called once more. By then you had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and felt too embarrassed to turn around and tell him you didn't want to talk at present time, you simply carried on as if you were in a hurry.

 

As soon as you got to the front door you realised you hadn't any money for lunch, you were really peeved with yourself for that. You just hoped you could find a way to get to your apartment without being heard, fat chance of that you thought. But since you just walked down five flights of stairs you decided it was due course you took the lift for once. You stepped in and pressed the correct button. You were stood in the lift for a total of five seconds before a big gust of wind appeared from nowhere, sending your scarf and hair askew. Soon after the gust you felt yourself shoved and held against the lift's wall, you let out a scream which was silenced quickly by a finger...... _Gabriel's finger. Oh._ Your breathing escalated as you stared into his eyes.

"Morning, princess/prince." His mouth found your neck and he began kissing at it, moaning quietly between each kiss. "You wanna tell me why you were ignoring me?" his hand slipped behind you and found the small of your back, Pulling you so there was no space between the both of you. 

"I- I was....I was just in a hurry....." You tried to get away, he was making you uncomfortable and he knew it.

"Oh I see. In a hurry to get the lift back upstairs...makes a lot of sense..........it's hot in here......."  


"I was I swear, before I realised I forgot my money......" You couldn't see what, but he was fidgeting with something. "Hold on...why hasn't the lift door opened yet? it should have opened by now-" You were about to continue but Gabriel interrupted you with a full on kiss on the lips, you were holding it together until he slipped his tongue in. You let out a yelp and jumped up a bit, his hand suddenly grabbed your backside, causing you to moan/squeal into his mouth whilst his tongue was literally everywhere as if it was marking it's territory. Gabriel was really more like a dog than an archangel. Gabriel had began smirking when he parted your mouths.

"We're not in the same lift, darlin'. I moved us somewhere a little more _private."_ He winked at you, sending you swooning. "Jump up."

"What?"

"Jump! wrap your legs around my waist, trust me it'll be easier."

"Hey wait, no! This is the only day off I've had in a month, I am not letting you use me as some slut, I'm not your sex toy and I do not do one nighters. Get off me!" Gabriel's face dropped and he let go of you, leaning one elbow on the wall just above your head. His face was inches away from yours.

"First of all, you are the first human I've ever thought of having sex with. I've done it with a few gods, goddesses, but mostly hallucinations I've created myself. You are far from a slut, ______...." He leaned into your ear. ".....I know something you don't know..." he sang.

"Which is exactly?"

"I love you." He whispered, slowly into your ear.

"Wh- what?" You asked as if you hadn't heard him properly. Gabriel rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I said, 'I love you'!". You swallowed hard.

"Didn't quite catch that, sorry." You began teasing him now. His jaw twitched, agitated by you.

" ** _I LOVE YOU!_** " You jumped up onto him, legs wrapped around his waist and your lips joined with his in a passionate kiss, he was shocked at first. So much so he almost lost balance and came toppling over but luckily for the two of you the lift was small so you ended up crashing into the wall instead. He chuckled at you when you parted lips, smiling at him softly. "First day off in a month, huh?" You responded with a nod. "Let's have some fun then, huh?" He winked at  you and before you knew it, the lift grew large and wide. You were in the middle of a corn field suddenly, but you were stood alone. 

"Gabriel?"


	6. From Gold to Blue

You were running through the crop field, the crops occasionally whipping you in the face with ferocity as you did. Your breath was short, scarcely there from your speed. You didn't know at all why you were running, you were smiling though. As soon as you had appeared in that vast, open field you had wanted to run. Perhaps it was the freedom, or the wind blowing through your hair. Or the fact that you were finally away from your home and all the stress, all the loneliness.

 

All though you lived in a place full of so many people, you had always felt so alone. But here where there was no other living soul in your vision you felt more yourself than you had done for years. You felt truly at peace. You had been running for about 10 minutes straight until the crops came to an end at the foot of a steep hill that went as high as you could look from where you were stood. One quick look behind and you flew up the hill, galloping as fast as your feet could carry you.

When you came to the top of the hill you could see more fields. Golds, greens, pinks and purples. It was the most breathtaking view you had ever seen, it went off for as far as the eye could see and in the distance you could see the sun's roaring light grazing everything, reflecting everything's colour in beautiful rays.

"I wish I could stay here forever, it's so beautiful." You spoke mostly to yourself.

"Hmm." A voice came from your side. It was Gabriel, he was sat beneath a large sycamore tree, watching you with gentle eyes and a soft smile. Had he been there this whole time? "I'm sure you will one day." He replied. What did he mean by that? You walked over, sitting beside him.

"What do you mean?" You asked, shuffling close. "What is this place?" He turned to face you, looking all over your face with those gentle eyes of his.

"What do you think it is?" He beamed at you. "It's heaven, beautiful."

"It is? but I thought heaven was a kingdom..." The humans obviously had no idea what heaven was like at all.

"It is, but not a human kingdom. It's the kingdom of god. And all that means is that everybody who resides here is happy and they are at peace. This is just one of my favourite spots, I used to come here as a fledgling with an older brother of mine." Hearing Gabriel talk about his home like that, about his brother. It was relaxing and for once you finally saw him as you expected angels to be. You could listen to him speak for hours about heaven, but before you knew it the crop field and the meadows were gone and were replaced by large stone pillars with royal banners planted here and there, ripped.

You were looking around the new place you were in when suddenly a large colourful fish swam past you. Wait, _swam?_ You let out a loud gasp and realised you were under water. How the hell were you breathing? How were you not floating to the top? You were about to have a bit of a panic attack before Gabriel came along. Your eyes grew wide and you covered them with your hand.

"Why are you doing that? I'm not completely naked" You moved your hand and looked at him again. _Oh sweet lord, is that a fin?_ You thought to yourself.

"Like it? Your's is (Y/F/C)!" You looked down to see your very own fin.

"Wait...why are suddenly mer-people?" You asked, confused to how you could speak under water.

"Oh well, come with me a minute, let me show you." He grabbed your hand and you both swam in a different direction, it looked like you were going down a large corridor. The floor was covered with cracks, some of it was even missing, left only with deep, dark patches. Gabriel noticed you looking at them. "Trust me, some of the things down there will haunt you." You swallowed hard and swam a little closer to him.

A few minutes passed and you swam through an entrance with only one large, once golden looking door, broken of course like the rest. Where the other was, you didn't know. Gabriel stopped. You were in a very old throne room or so it seemed. The two thrones were at the front, once clearly beautiful but now torn and wrecked. He pointed above them at some engravings. It was a shield of some sort, two swords and a banner across the middle.

"Atlantis." You read out loud.


	7. Goodbye Atlantis

You swam with haste toward the thrones, about to sit yourself down on one before Gabriel shouted at you. His face was in panic.

"You don't sit on a throne that does not belong to you! Not here!" He was floating, he seemed too afraid to follow you.

"Why not? this place has been buried for centuries, nobody's gonna know...."

"This is a billion year old Greek city! And I do not want to be bumping into any nasty Greek gods whilst we're here, they're nasty guys!"

"Greek gods are real?!" You swam back to him, slowly with an expression full of interest.

"Yeah, anything anybody believes in has been known to be real....except the Loch ness monster....and big foot."

"Is Thor real? I've always wanted to meet Thor!"

"Yes he is and he's an ass." Gabriel's expression became pouty, he was jealous over your fondness for another and not him.

"You've met Thor?" You were simply amazed with all of this information he was giving you. You stopped in front of him, smiling and waiting for him to say more. "How come you've met Thor then?" You inquired. His expression had you giggling.

"He was a....brother to me for a while.....adopted....brother....kind of...." He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

"You mean like Loki? I love Loki! Have you met-" His voice boomed over yours.

"I am Loki!" He growled. You simply floated there in shock for a few moments. 

"Yeah right! Course you are!" You swam out of the throne room, laughing away. "An archangel is the god of mischief, sure." You said to yourself. Little did you know he had been telling the truth. But it didn't matter at the moment, since you were so amazed by your current surroundings.Gabriel simply rolled his eyes and swam on after you. After having caught up with you, he led you out two wide doors, which had taken a lot of effort to crack open. They were like the doors to an ancient tomb, riddled with mold, as thick as the tomb itself. Through the doors led you out of the temple you were in, but before following Gabriel you looked at the front of the doors and admired the architecture of them. They had what looked like waves engraved on them in clever little patterns. You turned from the doors and got a better look at your surroundings. 

Great pillars stood deep into the sand, the architectural talent was still plain in sight all though it had been hidden from all eyes and buried down here for so long. You could see many old, collapsed buildings where the people must have lived or made a living for themselves. And a little more distant you could see what looked like an old dock or harbor. Great big ships were stuck in the sand, sails gone and most of the wood broken away.

Gabriel led you around a corner where you stopped and looked up, your gaze drew higher and higher, almost to the sky you thought. It was a great statue, beautifully sculpted. You could barely make out the statues beard, it was almost too tall.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not positive. . .but I think it's Atlas."

"The titan?" Greek mythology was confusing. . .but you couldn't call it mythology if it was real like Gabriel had told you.

"His father was the titan- Lapetus was his name. Plato changed that though because he didn't think his readers would understand it. The book wasn't all right. But he was the first king of Atlantis. I can't say I'm his biggest fan, but hey. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me either...not many do."

"I do." You smiled sympathetically at him and he smiled large in response, taking your hand in his.

"Next place. Name something you like. Anything." 

"Old places and snow?" You weren't sure what he was going to do next but before you knew it you were spinning around in the water and with a flash of white light you felt your feet once more.

 

 


	8. From Liquid to Ice

You felt like Gabriel had thrown you into a giant freezer, the temperature stung your neck like a bee sting and your feet made crunching noises when they moved. It took you a while for your eyes to adjust and for you to realise you were in snow. Deep snow. Gabriel wasn’t around, but you trusted he would be somewhere around this new snowy paradise.

“Gabriel?” You called out, hoping he would find you. You weren’t scared, you just weren’t sure where was safe and you were rather high up.

It was a vast landscape covered in snow and ice, dormant trees were spread around and you could see large ice caps in the distance. Not an animal in sight at the moment, but there was a loud continuous thump erupting behind you. Shivering, you turned to see a long line of what you assumed were Mammoths. They were huge, and they looked almost entirely different to the image you and many others had been brought up on back in the modern age. The ground shook, snow was falling from any trees around you and you would surely fall over if you didn’t concentrate on standing up properly in the snow.

“Need a ride?” You looked up to see Gabriel sat atop a mammoth’s back. He was wearing a proud grin and his hair was a mess from the wind and the snow attacking him. The mammoth’s stopped, walking slowly and gently toward you. Naturally you began to back away from the large creature, but before you could move anywhere it outstretched it’s trunk, wrapping it around your waist and proceeding to lift you up onto it’s back. Gabriel sat you in front of him and you both enjoyed the warmth of each other.

The mammoth was now walking back in sync with it’s herd. Gabriel was telling you how he was yet to know where exactly they were going, but he’d assumed it was somewhere safe and with a little more food than here. You looked on ahead of the line, struggling to see where it began. Amongst the other mammoth's you could see some of their young, keeping close to their mothers for warmth.

A nasty wind uplifted your hair and you shivered tremendously. Gabriel pulled you closer to his chest, stretching his arms around you and holding your hands in his to keep them warm. You suddenly felt a warmth around you, looking down your body you noticed Gabriel had now dressed you in a true tribal outfit, built for the snow tribes people. The two of you looked like common eskimo’s and all though they weren’t particularly fetching on your body, Gabriel did look adorable in his.

“This is amazing….I never thought I could see something like this in all of my dreams.” You spoke quietly, shivering slightly.

“Well you said snow and old places, this is as old as it gets as far as snow goes.” Gabriel squeezed you tight, nuzzling the back of your neck slightly before looking at his surroundings again.

“This is like brother bear….” You whispered to yourself.

“I love those movies!” Gabriel yelled, frightening one or two young mammoths by mistake. “Sorry!” He yelled to them after. You giggled at his childish behaviour.

You had been travelling on the back of a Wooly Mammoth for around two hours now, enjoying the journey, the scenery and the time with Gabriel. But before long it began to grow dark and much much colder. Before long, the herd stopped to rest. There wasn’t much around where they had stopped, but in the distance you could see the shadows of trees that weren’t quite as dead as the ones two hours away. The herd of mammoth’s all rested near each other, basking in eachothers warmth for the night.

Gabriel made a small camp fire, not too close to the creatures in fear of frightening them. There was a large rock behind you and Gabriel had managed to move enough of the snow away from it in order to create a dry ground to sleep on. The two of you sat, cuddling close in the fire light for the night, watching the stars.

“It makes me sad.”

“What does? Gabriel asked.

“That many of these stars are now gone.”

“I know. That’s life though. Everything comes and then it goes.”

“Will you go?” You asked him rather quietly. You’d grown strong feelings for the archangel. He was your best friend and you’d dare to say the love of his life.

“No. I love you. In heaven, when an angel finds another angel they love, a mate if you will, they choose to spend their eternal lives together. There is a ritual, similar to a wedding but nothing like. The grace of both angels join together creating a new grace. Neither angel has one grace after. They both have the same, shared grace.”

“That’s beautiful, Gabriel.” You gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

“I mean to say, I will not go because I can’t… I plan to share my eternal life with you, if you would honour me with that privilege. And if you let me, if you say yes…” Gabriel was looking straight at you now, golden eyes blaring through your own. “I cannot go as long as you are around. And you cannot go as long as I’m around.”

“Gabriel...I don’t know what to say to that, nobody has ever said something near as beautiful or profound as that.”

“You don’t have to say anything yet. Just stay true to your heart.” With that you pulled him into a strong, passionate kiss. You had not kissed him with so much passion before, but the archangel was definitely happy with your answer.

Moments passed as you kissed, but you were soon interrupted by a baby Mammoth stepping closer to you both. You pulled away from each other and looked at the little mammoth. It was nervous, shivering from the cold and obviously couldn’t find it’s parents. Gabriel crouched down nearer to it, showing he wouldn’t harm it. You assumed the mammoth was sensing the heat from the fire and wanted to share some. Gabriel pushed his hands in front of the fire, showing the mammoth that it wouldn’t harm again. It took a good ten minutes before the little one finally came close enough for Gabriel to pet it gently. It came around and sat by you, against the rock and clearly enjoying the dry ground and the heat given off by the fire. You gave it a gentle pet on it’s trunk and it eventually rested it’s head on your knees.

“Goodnight, little guy. We’ll find your mother tomorrow!” Gabriel came around your free side and snuggled up close. You both rested there like that for the night, both sound asleep with the mammoth basking in all of the heat.

You woke to the sharp cold and the sound of the herd on the move. Gabriel and you joined the herd, walking this time with the baby mammoth who followed. You walked quicker than the slow pace of the herd, hurrying to find it’s parents. Not a single mammoth took notice of the young one for a long half an hour walk, until finally you spotted a large member of the group. She was in the distance, looking around, out of the line. She rose her trunk up to the sky and trumpeted. Without a moment of doubt, the baby mammoth did the same, beginning to run toward it’s mother. Gabriel warned you not to interfere with a mother and her baby, so you stayed walking in the same pace without going ahead. The two made a heartwarming bond with their trunks before the herd parted, allowing them to join in the line once more.

“I think it’s time we go now.” Gabriel said. “They’ve almost reached their destination and we have somewhere else to go.”

“Where to next?” You asked, walking off to the side of the herd.

“It’s a surprise!” He chuckled, pulling you into a tight hug.

  
With a flash of light you left.


	9. Take This Waltz

You had no idea where Gabriel would drop you this time, but he had said it was the last visit of the day so you expected it to be extraordinary. 

You were stood alone in a large and very well lit corridor. Red carpets and cream coloured walls. The thing that most caught your eye was the candles lined on the walls. There must have been a hundred of them in the corridor alone. With not a window in site you couldn't see where you were at all, you simply had to go on instinct and assume Gabriel would turn up or you would find him. Slowly you walked down the corridor, admiring every tiny little detail of the walls, the ornaments and the astoundingly beautiful roof. Great golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, helping the candles light the building. You continued to walk down the corridor and toward a small side door, but before you entered you began to hear faint classical music, of what you had no clue. But never the less you followed your ears down the rest of the corridor and turning the corner to be greeted by another corridor. At the end of this corridor there were two large white doors. One on the right and one on the left, but with a large distance in the middle. The room the music was coming from must have been huge in size. You noticed the two doors had the same golden patterns on as you opened the one on the left, walking in. The music became quieter and quieter now until finally it stopped. You were in a ballroom. You assumed you were in the wrong place because Gabriel wasn't anywhere to be seen. Two large gold chandeliers, much greater than the ones in the corridors, hung from the large ceiling. You looked up to the ceiling to find the entire ceiling was a work of art. Angels painted in the clouds, surrounded by different men and women who you assumed had something to do with the bible. Sets of candles rested on the walls, lighting the room up. And each set had 13 candles. The walls were large and white, but the gold patterns sculpted into them made them stand out more than all the jewels in the world. Between each set of candles were large windows or mirrors in their place. You immediately skipped over to the window and investigated your whereabouts, but for the life of you you could not recognise where you were at all. It was too dark for a start, but you had to admit that the way the stars lit the long gardens made your heart sing.   

Your thoughts were interrupted when music began to play once more, you weren't sure what on earth the instruments were but it was certainly classical. You turned around and to your surprise Gabriel stood at the opposite end of the ballroom, looking out of another window with his back facing you. He was wearing a black suit with a silk tailcoat. He fit right in, looking absolutely perfect. As if he were here to court a princess for the night. You suddenly felt low on yourself. Here he was in a fancy outfit and you were in your jeans.

"So quick to assume, ______." You looked up to find Gabriel walking toward you, so much confidence in his stride. He was giving you a smile that made your heart whimper, his dimples making themselves known and his whiskey eyes twinkling like two suns. You'd have began to feel faint if you'd have stared at him gormless for any longer.

"Assume what?" You inquired. The archangel's eyes trailed down to your feet then back up to your eyes. 

"Check the mirror again." You furrowed your brows at him but did as he wished either way. As you walked over you realised your body was a lot more heavy all of a sudden and as you looked down you noticed two white, sparkling shoes and the end of a white dress. You stopped at the mirror and looked at your reflection. Your hands found there way to your mouth as you covered the noise you made. You were speechless. Never in all of your life had you seen yourself look beautiful, but you thought you did tonight. Gabriel had put you in a long, thin satin dress. The entire dress white but the left strap which on it held roses along until it met your right hip and it wrapped around the back of your waist and fell down on your left again, becoming one with the white. Transparent sleeves covered your arms and a simple necklace rested on your chest, a red jewel in the center.

"Oh, forgot one thing...." Said Gabriel, coming up close behind you. Atop your head he placed a small, thin and simple but  _beautiful_ crown. "There. A true princess, now." You could see Gabriel standing next to you in the mirror now, fixing his coat and glancing at you now and again, before trying out a few simple poses.

"What are you doing?" You laughed, facing him. He turned a little red as he swallowed.

"Just...practicing....."

"For what?" You asked.

"Never you mind!" Spat Gabriel, jokingly. "Now. May I have this dance?" He gave you the most endearing smile, he was truly irresistible. You gave him your hand as the song began to play.

Now in Vienna there are ten pretty women   
There's a shoulder where Death comes to cry   
There's a lobby with nine hundred windows   
There's a tree where the doves go to die   
There's a piece that was torn from the morning,   
And it hangs in the Gallery of Frost

You both began to waltz, it was odd. Because you never danced, you had no idea how but Gabriel just made everything easier for you. Even things you never knew you could do, he brought them out of you.

Take this waltz, take this waltz   
Take this waltz with the clamp on its jaws   
I want you, I want you, I want you   
On a chair with a dead magazine   
In the cave at the tip of the lilly,   
In some hallway where love's never been   
On a bed where the moon has been sweating,   
In a cry filled with footsteps and sand

As you waltzed around the ballroom together you began to realise something about Gabriel. Of course you knew he was an archangel. A man of god, heavenly folk. But you had become so used to his human like ways, you'd ignored his true identity really. Gabriel was so  _normal_ to you. He had addictions, a job, stress and a life. He had feelings. And so did you. But watching him smile back at you the way he was as he held you close to him, dancing with just he and you in the ballroom. You could almost swear his grace was seeping through. Caressing you in some gentle and subtle way. Perhaps he didn't know, perhaps he did. Or perhaps you were just mistaking it for the feeling of love. Your heart and mind were telling you different things.  

Take this waltz, take this waltz   
Take its broken waist in your hand   
  
This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz   
With its very own breath of brandy and Death   
Dragging its tail in the sea

 

"Are you alright, pet?" Gabriel spoke softly, still smiling but you could see the slight worry in his golden eyes. You gave him a nod and a pure smile. 

"Just thinking." You responded simply, enjoying the way he was rotating the two of you as you danced the Viennese Waltz.

"About?" His eyes never lost sight of your own, enhancing the feeling of his grace possibly touching you.

 

There's a concert hall in Vienna   
Where your mouth had a thousand reviews   
There's a bar where the boys have stopped talking   
They've been sentenced to death by the blues   
Ah, but who is it climbs to your picture   
With a garland of freshly cut tears?

 

"Just you. I can't help it. All I ever think of is you."

 

Take this waltz, take this waltz   
Take this waltz, it's been dying for years

 

And you were telling him the truth. It was only ever him, since the very first day you met. He had terrified you, yet here you were inches away from him, allowing him to hold your hands as he spun you around the room slowly. His smile reached to his ears at your answer. God, all you wanted to do was kiss him now. 

 

There's an attic where children are playing,   
Where I've got to lie down with you soon,   
In a dream of Hungarian lanterns,   
In the mist of some sweet afternoon   
And I'll see what you've chained to your sorrow,   
All your sheep and your lillies of snow

 

"I feel quite the same, _______. You wouldn't be here if I didn't. I've never felt like this, not ever. Not in my many centuries of existence has another life, touched me in the way as you have. I know people say they bond but..." He chuckled to himself. "This is beyond ridiculous. Even my grace warms to you, it grows cold when you leave my side. I can't bare it."

  
Take this waltz, take this waltz   
With its "I'll never forget you, you know!"

 

His grace. Hearing these words, hearing him speak of his grace in this way made you come to the conclusion that you were right. His grace had touched you in some way. There was no other explanation to it, it had to be this reason. 

"I felt it....I think."

"Felt what?" Gabriel tightened his grip as you turned a little more difficultly this time.

 

This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz   
With its very own breath of brandy and Death   
Dragging its tail in the sea

 

"Your grace. I thought I was going crazy. But whenever I'm with you...I feel so warm. And safe. It's like somebody's wrapped me in an invisible blanket, I don't know. I don't feel safe when you aren't with me anymore. I feel like your grace has reached me in some kind of way."

 

And I'll dance with you in Vienna   
I'll be wearing a river's disguise   
The hyacinth wild on my shoulder,   
My mouth on the dew of your thighs

 

"You weren't going crazy! You did feel my grace. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way I feel for you. When angels fall in love, their graces come together and combine. They have the same grace then on...but it's difficult with humans. A grace and soul can't combine, the grace can only surround it and protect it. That's what you felt, ________. Think of it as my grace yelling 'dibs!'." The two of you erupted in laughter at his last explanation. 

 

And I'll bury my soul in a scrapbook,   
With the photographs there, and the moss   
And I'll yield to the flood of your beauty   
My cheap violin and my cross

 

"So what does that mean for you exactly, Gabe? What are you trying to tell me....?" You asked suspiciously. Gabriel blushed horrendously.

"Do I have to say it?" He whined. 

And you'll carry me down on your dancing   
To the pools that you lift on your wrist

"Yes." You grinned up at him and he shook his head, tutting at you.

"I'm in love with you. And I want you to be mine." You had to admit you didn't expect him to come straight out with it like that. But he did.

O my love, o my love   
Take this waltz, take this waltz

You let out a gleeful laugh at him. "I'm already yours, Gabriel." You replied.

It's yours now. It's all that there is

 


	10. The Brightest Star

Nearing the end of the night, Gabriel had moved the both of you to the top of a hill in the middle of nowhere. No cars, nor lights nor roads were in sight. It was just you and your angel, amongst the starlight. The two of you lay together, bathing in the light of the moon and simply enjoying _being._ Neither of you had to say a thing, you both knew the two of you were feeling the same thing.

To feel in love is one of the simplest things on Earth. Love is in fact the first thing an infant has. They are not taught it, they don't need to be. Love is the most natural thing, a part of being alive. Everything, is capable of love. All though it is the simplest factor on this earth, it is one of the most difficult factors to explain. Even listing things would not come close to the true feeling of being in love with another being, having them feel the same way about you. Some poets may write things as simple and bubbly as 'Love is like a breeze on a summers day' or 'Love is a warm hug on a sad day', but in fact they are wrong. The feeling of being loved is not like a breeze on a summers day, it is much stronger than that. Like a piercing bolt of lightning to the centre of your chest, yet somehow the feeling is beautiful. It is strange how the best descriptions of love are the most violent or painful. But I think that is what's beautiful about it. Love is beautiful because it is not all good. Love hurts. If it didn't, how would we know the feeling of love? You cannot miss something you've never had. You cannot have good without bad. Love is what keeps all living.

Gabriel grabbed your hand and caressed it gently, holding it against his chest and looking into your eyes as you smiled back to him.

"I'm glad I met you, Gabriel." You were so in love with him.

"I'm glad I met you too, _____." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

"I can't say I understand why you're here with me. I don't think I'll ever understand it. But I don't think it matters."

" _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_." Gabriel looked as though he was falling asleep.

"What?" You questioned.

"Shakespeare. He was one hell of a snob and not as good a writer as everybody thinks, but he does have a few chosen quotes that he got spot on."

You shuffled closer to him.

"Can I ask you something?" The archangel said, sitting up.

"Anything." You answered. You joined him sitting up now. For a while he sat there smiling at you for so long. Time just slipped away with him.

"Do you-" He sighed, watching the grass dance in the breeze as if a sentence would come his way.

"I love you. More than...I've never loved somebody like this before, _____. You've done something to me. I don't know what the hell it is you've done but...father. I am so in love with you. I don't care that we haven't known each other for long. I am in love with you. Nothing is going to stop that from being true. Not me, not you, not all of Hell's armies. And I just- I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Gabriel, I- you're an archangel. It's not....it's forbidden and it's.....my life is a second compared to your life."

"I would become human if it meant I could share one second with you, _____ ______".

You looked at the grass beneath you. You didn't know what to do or say. You wanted more than anything to spend your life with him.

"______." Your name rolled off Gabriel's tongue beautifully as he lifted your chin. You saw in his hand he was holding a tiny round, glass case.

"What're you....doing?" You looked at him, puzzled. All he would do was smile at you. Without a warning he opened the container, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Gabriel, I can't....I can't accept...."

"Forged in the center of Spica. She is a star known for her light. This ring contains the starlight of the Star it was forged in. It will always keep your life bright, if you wear it."

It was all becoming too much. You were stuck with what to say.

"Marry me, _____." He held the ring out to you, waiting patiently with a look of pure love on his face. "Spend your life with me."

It all went so quick, you didn't even think about it.

"Yes." Gabriel did a double take on you as if he didn't believe his ears. Laughing, he placed the ring on your finger.

Your lips met with his in a passion filled kiss, arms wrapping around each others. As you the kiss ended you felt a sudden sharp feeling in your body.

"Gabriel what's happening? I can't breathe!" He went to grab you and help but an enormous ray of light blasted him away from you, knocking him away and embracing you in a bright light. It pierced you like a thousand bee's, stinging every part of you. You were screaming for Gabriel but he did not come to your aid. Reaching a point where you could no longer take the pain, you screeched, causing the light to cast itself out like a wave, disappearing into the night.

You lay on the ground, blood covered and sweating.

"______....." Gabriel looked terrified. You cocked your head at him, confused by the look he was giving you.

"______, you have wings."

 

 


	11. "I love you, my angel"

You collapsed on the ground and Gabriel crawled over to you as fast as he could. You were unconscious, the power that just overcame you had exhausted you completely. The archangel picked you up and flew the two of you back to his apartment, laying you down on his bed and sitting beside you, filled with worry. He sat with you for hours, Skip too. But finally after 4 hours you began to stir, giving Gabriel some hope. It was Skip's tongue that woke you up, he noticed you stirring around and decided to lick all over your face.

"Argh- dog kisses!" You complained, opening your eyes to see Gabriel move Skip off the bed. "What happened?" You asked. Gabriel glanced by your sides then back to you. You did the same. Two large wings, the colour of your hair, lay beneath you on either side. You let out a screech, jumping up and grabbing Gabriel. "What the f-" You were interrupted by the wings bashing you over the head.

"Careful, ______. Wings are temperamental, you gotta learn how to use them."

"I didn't ask for wings!" You placed your hand on one, investigating if it was real or if Gabriel had been playing a cruel prank on you. "Was this you.....cause I swear to God."

"He doesn't like it when you do that, you know."

"I don't care I have wings!"

"It wasn't me....I don't think. Well I didn't do it on purpose." He looked at the ring he had given you. "Oh.......crap."

"What? what's wrong?"

"It was the ring.....and my grace. Like I said it was forged in a star- it has certain properties. I think it sensed my grace and changed you to suit me...." He looked at you nervously.

"What? .....but I- I don't understand."

"It means you- you're a....." He sighed. "An angel."

"Well then why can't I see your true form?"

"You've been an angel for five hours, ______. Give it time and you will."

"This can't be happening....."

"But this- this is great, ______! We can be together forever! You don't even have to sleep!" He beamed from ear to ear.

"Wait but- why are my wings out and yours aren't?"

"Mine are out. They always are. You just can't see it yet. You still have a soul. It'll take a while but your soul will turn into full grace eventually."

"So nobody else can see my wings.....no people?" He nodded. You looked around the room for a second before jumping on him and crashing your lips into him, bringing a lot of things in his bedroom with you as your wings flapped around. Gabriel was laughing as you kissed him, but he soon kissed you back and moved his hands around to find your back.  

After a few moments you broke away from him, giggling.

"I love you, my angel." Gabriel told you, giving you a single sweet kiss. You rested your head on his chest.

"I love you too."

The two of you lay in that position for hours, enjoying being so close to one another. You talked quietly, just a few sweet sentences to each other and Gabriel was stroking your wings, soothing them to calm them down. All though angels don't need sleep, the two of you did.

You both became so comfortable it was impossible to stay awake at all. 


End file.
